goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Sue Bob Murphy ding dong ditches WRJ WRJ's house and gets grounded
Cast Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra WRJ WRJ-Paul WRJ WRJ's angry voice-Shouty Tina-Kimberly Sue Bob's dad-Joey Rachel-Julie Plot Note: When WRJ WRJ is in the Mental People's Homes, he doesn't throw a mental breakdown or act like a monkey. Transcript Sue Bob Murphy had a plan. Sue Bob: Hi, this is Sue Bob Murphy. Since YankieDude5000 is fired from being the principal, I'm going to do the same thing to his friends. I'm going to ding dong ditch WRJ WRJ's house. (she walks outside) Sue Bob: This is his house. (DING DONG) Sue Bob: I will run away. WRJ WRJ: Hello! I guess someone chose the wrong house. (WRJ WRJ walks in) Sue Bob: Now to do it again. (DING DONG) Sue Bob: I will hide behind the tree. WRJ WRJ: Hello?! Gosh! People! (he walks back in) Sue Bob: Oh my goodness! He thought there was people! Now to do number three. (DING DONG) Sue Bob: Now to hide behind the car! WRJ WRJ: That's it! Whoever rings the doorbell one more time, I shall attack him/her! Sue Bob: He's getting so angry! I will do it one last time before I go home! (DING DONG) (King Bob runs angry) Sue Bob: Oh my goodness! He's angry! WRJ WRJ: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! WRJ WRJ ran back inside the house. Sue Bob: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside WRJ WRJ's house, WRJ WRJ picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Sue Bob. Sue Bob: Oh no! WRJ WRJ's going mad! He's got a mace! WRJ WRJ: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Sue Bob: I better get away before that madman kills me! WRJ WRJ: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! WRJ WRJ kept on chasing after Sue Bob. WRJ WRJ: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Sue Bob: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! WRJ WRJ (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR DING DONG DITCHING MY HOUSE!!!!! Sue Bob ran as fast as she could. WRJ WRJ: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Sue Bob: Help! Help! Tina, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Sue Bob ran past Tina. Angrily, Tina halted WRJ WRJ. Tina: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after Sue Bob!? I saw you molesting her! I just heard that you're doing that! WRJ WRJ: Because she ding dong ditched my house and I didn't find it funny! Tina: Hey, there's no need to chase after the kid like that! Where did you get the mace come from? WRJ WRJ: I had to use the mace to chase after that naughty girl Sue Bob because she ding dong ditched my house! Tina: Hey! There's no need to do to any of those kids like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. But I will take it back to your house! And there's no need to get angry or violent to Sue Bob just because she ding dong ditched your house! WRJ WRJ: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER RIGHT NOW!!! Tina: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. Besides, you have been too violent this time. I'm sending you to Mental People's Home. You're getting mad and insane. Because your molesting behaviour have gone too far, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me now. Let's get in the bus now! WRJ WRJ: Fine! Whatever you say! WRJ WRJ did as he was told and the bus drove away. Rachel: Sue Bob, it's okay. You can stop crying. WRJ WRJ is gone for good. Sue Bob Murphy: Thank you Rachel for helping me. Lawson would be so happy, even without WRJ WRJ. Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, Tina took WRJ WRJ to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. This dormitory is where you're staying. Since you've been going too far on Sue Bob and chasing her with a mace, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. WRJ WRJ: Fine! I deserve that! WRJ WRJ did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and WRJ WRJ reached the cell, and then Tina placed WRJ WRJ in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. Also, I will take the mace back to your house. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. WRJ WRJ was guilty. WRJ WRJ (sadly): I knew I shouldn't have done that to Sue Bob after she ding dong ditched my house. (at home) Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, I can't believe you ding dong ditched WRJ WRJ's house! You know that was not funny! Also, that prank sent him to the Mental People's Homes! You are grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! Go to your room now! Sue Bob Murphy (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Sue Bob Murphy deserves